Modular electronic systems are designed to provide flexibility to configure systems as per user needs and typically have multiple slots to accommodate a variety of modules (e.g., line cards, service cards, fabric cards, and the like). In conventional systems, line cards and other modules need to be modified or redesigned in order to be compatible with upgraded system designs.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.